With development of information generation and life gradually accelerated, touch panel is replaces traditional mouse and keyboard by humanized design and simple, easily to type, which is widely applied to various electrical products. The capacitive touch screen has numbers of advantageous for response fast, high sensitivity, high reliability and good durability such that be widely used.
Touch display panel divides to In-cell, On-cell according to position of touch sensing layer on the display panel. In-cell touch panel is integrated the touch function in the display panel such that effectively reduces thickness of whole display device and simplified manufacture, more light the products, decreases the cost, which have gained wide popularity.
In current technology of the in-cell touch panel, the touch panel structure usually direct positioned on array substrate. Major, some structure for transporting display signal in the array substrate which is also be a touch electrode, for example data line and scan line, or the common electrode layer also to be used a touch electrode, and then controlling theses structure portion for transporting display signal and control signal by times. The in-cell touch panel has these structures which has high integration of structure portion on the array substrate and difficult manufacture because the touch electrode is used by the structure portion for transporting display signal. Secondly, because high integration of structure portion on the array substrate, which is hard to control the stability of touch signal and the interference to display by the integrity touch structure is more serious.